Starting Over
by alexcazzy
Summary: Takes place during Breaking Dawn: When Jacob needs to get out of the Cullens house he heads to Seattle but instead of stopping at the park he contuinues on to a softball tournament, he meets someone there that will change his life. R&R! rated T for future
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these charachters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**This story takes place during Breaking Dawn when Jacob goes off in Bella's Aston Martin Vanquish. Instead of going to a park, Jacob goes to a softball tournament.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

I heard the bat cut through the air like butter and the following crack of the bat. I ran as fast as I could to first, rounding the base I continued on to second while the ball flew through the air. "RUN, ALEX! RUN! COME ON!" I flew around second base and pushed myself on to third. I heard so many different sounds at once. There was the opposing team screaming for their centerfielder to throw to third, my coaches and teammates yelling for me to unhitch the trailer and run, and then the yellow leather sphere I had devoted my life to soar through the air towards the third baseman's black Mizuno glove.

Even though I could hardly do it if my life depended on it I lifted the heel of my left foot into the air six inches and bent my right leg at the knee and threw my weight into the unskilled slide I was about to perform. All in the same second that the soaring softball was about to pass my head. The third baseman threw up her glove to catch the ball while I threw my self onto the ground with my hands in the air and let the momentum carry me the rest of the way to third base as I slid under the tag.

I was safe. We had won the game. I drove in the two needed RBI's and won us the game. The umpire called out that the game was over and that my team, the Reno Phantoms, had won our first game of the Softball World Series. My team was euphoric. We yelled and hollered and then lined up to give the other team high fives as we cheered and clapped for their effort.

After the game our coaches told us the time of our next game and when to show up to warm up. I had an hour before I had to be back. I went over to talk to my parents and they congratulated me for my hit. I brushed them off as quickly as I could and then tried to get some money for food from them. I began walking over to the concession stand line wondering why there was no such thing as cute brothers of softball players. I was seventeen and about to become a senior and here I was in Seattle for the World Series of the best sport in existence and I was boyfriendless. How does that even happen? Why was I so alone? Then as I came upon the horrifically long line I groaned.

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

I drove into Seattle and passed several places with a lot of girls and came upon a huge softball tournament being advertised as the Softball World Series. If I was going to imprint, wouldn't I want it to be with an athletic girl? I parked the car, walked up to the gate, paid my entrance fee and began searching for my soul mate. I stared at every field, at every player, and at every girl I saw in the park. I finally decided I was hungry and thought about finding some where here to get some food. As I sauntered over to the concession stand I wondered why I hadn't imprinted on Bella. Surely the love I felt for her could be unparalleled. I finally found the line and joined it. I was behind a girl in a red and black number eighteen jersey. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She appeared to be about five foot ten. The top of her head came up to my mouth. I liked tall girls. To bad none were as freakishly tall as I was and then I took a step forward thinking the line had moved, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to be sure. Then as I stepped forward I bumped the number eighteen girl in front of me and accidentally made her drop whatever she had in her hands which appeared to be her phone, iPod, and car keys. I bent over to help her pick them up, as did she. I mumbled an "Oops, sorry."

"No harm done," she replied.

We both straightened up as I handed her her keys.

She smiled at me and said, "Hey, my name is Alex." She stuck out her hands, one to shake mine, and one to take her keys.

When she smiled at me I thought the universe had changed. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her left eye was a sparkling green and her right a beautiful brown; she had an amazingly beautiful face, even if it was dirt streaked and sweaty. But the way that made her look complimented her features well. She was tanned and the v neck cut of her red and black "Reno Phantoms" jersey clung to her skin as she moved. Her jersey was untucked in random places and her black baseball pants hugged her long legs. She had on white and black striped socks and black Nike cleats. She was absolutely stunning. I looked back at her face and she wore a puzzled look as she noticed me examining her. She still had her hand held out for me to shake it.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" she asked a little frustrated.

That woke me from my trance but not before I took a short moment to realize what had happened.

"Uh, I'm Jacob," I said dumbfounded.

There she was the girl I had been waiting my entire life for. How stupid are you? I thought to myself, don't just stand there! Say something! Do something! She has to think I'm mental! So I handed her the car keys and shook her hand. The look on her face was replaced by a smile.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**Review please! more chapters tomorrow!**

**3**

**JakesxXxGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these charachters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

While I was waiting in line to get a hotdog some giant guy just randomly bumped into me. It scared the hell out of me I cursed under my breath and bent over to pick up my iPod and cell and stuff and so did the guy that bumped me. He mumbled and apology.

"No harm done," I told him with I smile. We both stood up and I offered my hand. "Hey, my name is Alex," I told him.

He just stood there and looked at me. I noticed his jaw drop and I wondered if I smelled from the game or if I had something in my teeth. I became a little confused and was about to drop my hand when he said "Uhhh, I'm Jacob." We shook hands and he went back to staring at me but I tried to keep a smile on my face.

When the line progressed I interrupted his trance saying, "Um, I think we should walk forward now," and laughed a little when he "awoke" and shook out his hair.

As he did that I noticed that he was cute. _Really_ cute. He had jet black hair that fell to his chin and he seemed to be Native American. His skin was a russet tone and he was tall. I liked tall boys. The thought made me smile again. I decided I should probably start a conversation before he could stare at me anymore.

"So, uh, what brought you down to our humble softball tournament? If you don't mind me asking," I questioned.

He paused as if considering his reasoning. "I needed to escape."

I laughed, "This is _exactly _where I always escape to… the softball fields," I grinned and gestured towards the fields in front of us. The corner of his mouth turned up in a cute half smile.

"So you obviously play softball, you played yet today?" he questioned, it didn't seem like pointless small talk, it seemed like he was honestly curious.

"Yea, I've already played my first two games, we won the second, lost the first, and my last game is in…" I looked at my cell phone's clock, "forty-five minutes. You should come and watch." I smiled flirtatiously.

He smiled and said he would come.

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

She asked me to come to her next game. I told her I would come, _score! _She seemed like she liked me… while we waited in line we talked some more. I found out that she lived in Reno, Nevada, played right field for her team, had a Border Collie dog named Trixie, had a sister, and her favorite baseball team was the Oakland Athletics. I relished each fact she told me about herself, no matter how trivial. There was one question I was entirely too curious about and I knew if it wasn't the answer I wanted I would be crushed.

So I kind of blurted it out. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I had almost shouted at her. She looked a bit taken aback.

She let a small laugh slip out and said, "No, I don't. I did but he couldn't understand my schedule. I have tournaments almost ever weekend when it's softball season. He got mad and dumped me because I had commitments other than him. That's my problem. Every time my boyfriend has to do something I'm able to understand, and when I have to go to… oh I don't know softball practice or whatever, that's when they decide that we should hang out. So then they get pissed when I can't and eventually it's too much for them and one of us decides to break it off."

I was so incredibly relieved.

"Oh… I'm sorry." I tried to sound apologetic but some of my happiness leaked into my tone.

"Are you sure?" she asked laughing.

"No," I smiled a crooked smile, "not at all."

She laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful and contagious. Soon she had me laughing as well. Finally we were at the front of the line.

Alex was in front of me so the lady working there took her order first.

"What can I get you hun?" she asked.

"Uh, I'll have a pretzel with cheese, two hotdogs with mustard, a blue Gatorade, a bag of M&M's, a snickers and a bag of BBQ chips please." She had an appetite. Even better. In the back of my head I wondered how she stayed so skinny when she ate so much. Well, she wasn't actually skinny, but she had an athletic figure but not a lot of body fat.

She paid the woman for her food and waited while they prepared it and I ordered.

"Um, I'll have the same thing I guess." I paid and while we waited for our food we talked again.

"So, how long are you up in Washington for?" I asked.

"Well, today is the first day of the tournament so that will be going on for the rest of the week and then we are heading back to Reno."

I felt my stomach drop to my knees. How could this happen? She was going to live in Nevada? A thousand questions raced through my head… I had just imprinted and now I would never see her again.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**Review please! more chapters coming soon...**

**3**

**JakesxXxGirl**

I do not own any of these charachters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these charachters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer

**

* * *

**

Alex's POV

* * *

"Jake… Jake? JAKE!" Jacob was stuck in a trance. I tried to bring him out of it.

"Wha… oh, sorry," he shook his head like he was trying to clear his mind.

We had both just finished eating, well I had. Jake kind of inhaled his. But then he had asked me about how long I would be in Seattle and I told him that I would be here for the week only because of the tournament, and then he went into shock.

"Oh, right sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly.

I laughed. "Okay well I have to go warm up now since the game is going to start in…" I looked at my phone's clock, "half an hour. Promise you'll stay and watch?" I asked as I was standing up.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Alrighty then. See you after the game." I smiled.

I walked over to my team. They were all looking at me with smug grins on their faces.

"What? So I met a nice guy. Shut up you all have boyfriends," I accused.

They all laughed at me. We warmed up and finally it was game time. Yes! I could show off for Jacob. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Game over! Reno Phantoms win five to four!" the umpire exclaimed. Ha, all thanks to my game winning single. We gave consolation high fives to the other team and our coach told us what time curfew was and when we needed to show up for our next game tomorrow. Tonight we had to be back at the hotel by eleven and had to be at the fields by eight the next morning, but we had to show up at our coach's rental house for a team BBQ tonight. I had a certain idea of someone I wanted to bring tonight. The thought brought a smile to my face.

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

Alex came out of the dugout with her bag while I waited for her. She saw me and an instant smile spread across her face. She walked over to me.

"Nice hit," I commented.

"Eh, what's new?" she teased.

I walked her out to her car. Damn. She had a Cadillac CTS. Rented, but still. **(A/N nosure you can really rent these, but it looked cool :)**

"Wow. Nice car." Then I remember what car I drove up here. **(A/N Bella's Aston Martin****)**

"Yea, I figured that if I was going to ride around here, I would do it right," she chuckled.

"Okay, but you don't have anything on what I drove up here." She looked puzzled so I grabbed her hand and as I was about to take her to the Aston Martin.

"Holy crap, Jacob! Your hand is on fire!" she exclaimed dropping my hand. Stupid! How could I forget about that?!

I laughed nervously and said, "Yea, I've always run a bit hotter than everyone else." I smiled hoping she believed my feeble lie.

"Okay… what ever you say…" She smiled and took my hand again saying, "So are you going to show me your sick ride or what?" she teased.

I loved her touch. She wove her fingers through mine. Her hand fit perfectly inside my giant hand. I smiled a big goofy grin and she laughed at me. I couldn't help it. I laughed too. I dragged her through the parking lot over to the Aston Martin.

Her jaw dropped a little. "Wow," was all she could say.

"Want to see the inside?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Um, yea!" she replied excitedly.

I walked over to the passenger side door with her and opened the door for her. She sat down, I closed the door and walked over to the driver's side sitting down as well. She marveled at the interior of the car.

She looked up at me. I gave her a half smile and she leaned towards me a little and smiled.

"This car is amazing," she murmured. The look on her face suggested that we could be sitting in a beat up old piece of crap and she might have said the same thing. I reached out to her face and brushed some hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear and let my hand linger at her cheek. Our faces were less than an inch apart.

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

**Review please!!**

**JakesxXxGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these charachters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

My face was a mere inch away from Jake's. I reached my hand up to his head and wove my fingers into his hair. I looked at him one last time before I closed my eyes and leaned in closer. We met halfway and I pressed my lips into his. For his incredibly large size he was surprisingly gentle. I felt his burning hot hand on my cheek and his sweltering heat on my lips and in my hand. I didn't mind. I heard a deep rumble come from his chest. I pulled myself away unwillingly.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, "I have to go, I'm supposed to be at the BBQ soon." I thought about something for a second, "Do you want to come?" I asked hopefully.

"Only if I get to do this," he said and pulled my head back towards him for another amazing kiss.

"Mmm… there is definitely going to be some of that," I murmured after I had resurfaced.

I opened the door and stepped out. "Follow my car and I'll show you how to get there."

"Okay," he replied with a smile on his face.

I walked back to my car and was thinking. That wasn't slutty was it? No, I had kissed plenty of guys on first dates, especially ones that I clicked with. Yea, okay, well I wasn't on a date with Jake, but there was no denying we clicked. Should I feel guilty? I was only going to be here this week, but he knew that. He knew that we couldn't have anything more than a one week fling. I got in my car and drove to my coach's house. Jacob followed my car and when we got there he parked next to me and we both got out. Okay, it was decided. I'm not going to feel guilty because we both know how long this is going to last.

"Hey," he said.

I smiled, "hey," I said back.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house with Jake on my heels. I took care of all the formalities and introduced Jake to all the parents and then we went outside with the rest of the team. Some of the girls had picked up guys at the park and were there with them, and all the players and their "dates" were hanging around talking and eating. I took Jacob by the hand and tangled my fingers up in his. We went over to our third baseman, Jamie, and Kevin, who had been her boyfriend for four years.

"Hey, Jamie, Kev, this is Jacob," I said.

"Hey," Jacob smiled at them.

"Hi," Jamie and Kevin both said with a grin.

I turned a little to talk to Jamie, "so, one game tomorrow. That's a nice change," I let a quick "ha" slip out and then added, "I don't know what to do with all the extra time."

We were used to a minimum of three games a day during tournaments.

"No shit. I'm gonna get bored," Jamie said.

"I'll keep you busy," Kevin said.

"I'm going to throw up. See you guys later," I said over my shoulder as I walked away with Jake. I don't try to be a cynic but Kevin is my cousin and life wouldn't be nearly as good without my sarcasm and fake cynicism.

I explained that to Jacob as we walked away. Honestly, I don't think that either of us felt like sharing the other with anyone else, so the two of us just talked.

"So you are seventeen right?" I asked.

"Uh, sixteen but for like another month," he said.

That one caught me off guard.

"But you look like you're at least my age?" I noted confusedly.

"Yea. Weird how that works out… why did you want to know?"

"Curious."

**Jake's POV**

* * *

"You want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Sure," I responded.

We walked into the house and grabbed some sodas out of the fridge.

"Sorry, anyone sees us drinking on a game night we are screwed," she said walking outside again.

"You owe me then," I said.

"What do I owe you?" she asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow after your game?"

"Nothing. We don't have anything after. We even get the night to ourselves."

"Want to come down to La Push after?"

"Okie dokie artichokie," she said with a smile. She looked happy.

"But this is only on the condition that you come to the game," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh, that's gonna be tough," I teased.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'm not going to La Push," she said with authority.

"Ok, fine. I guess I can squeeze you into my schedule," I said, defeated.

"Chh… you better."

We both laughed.

Eventually the BBQ was over and everyone was leaving. Alex and I walked out to our cars. Everyone was gone from where we were parked. We walked hand in hand. I wasn't ready to let her go yet so I pulled her over to me and we sat on the hood of my car. Neither of us talked. It wasn't an awkward silence; we both just looked up at the stars. I was starting to lose control and I began to shake.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Um, yea, not really," I replied trying to control the shaking.

"Okay… I guess I'm going to have to fix that then."

She moved toward me and I pulled her onto my lap. God, we are moving to fast and I'm going to screw it up. She pulled her head up toward me and pushed her lips into mine. I'll deal with the consequences later, this was just too good. I felt her lips part a little bit more and her tongue run along my lower lip. That surprised me. I pulled back out of shock. We were just far enough away to see each others faces.

"Oops, sorry," she said sheepishly. I thought I could see her blush despite the darkness.

"Mmm, you just surprised me, that's all. Come back here," I said pulling her back to me. I had her on my lap facing to my left with my left hand on the small of her back and my right was tangled in her hair. Both of her arms were wrapped up around my neck with one in my hair. Ugh, I could stay like this forever.

I pulled her face back to mine until my lips met hers. God, she is amazing.

**More coming soon! It's still being written so please bear with me!!**

**XOXOXO**

**JakesxXxGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these charachters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

There I sat. Unable to move anything but my mouth around his. I heard a rumbling sound come from deep in his chest. Okay, that just about did me in. I pulled myself as close as I could manage and it seemed like Jacob was a part of me. The whole time we were on the hood of the car, he lay down and pulled me with him. Mmm, he smelled amazing, like a woodsy scent. But I had to pull away, this was just going to make it hurt even more when I had to go back to Reno.

"Sorry, I know I pulled this one on you before, but I really do have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow. I promise," I murmured smiling.

I was still on top of him. He pulled himself into a sitting position. He didn't let go of me. I was on his lap and he looked down at me. I gave him a quick kiss and tried to stand up. He didn't let me. Instead, he placed on arm under my shoulder blades and one in the crook of my knee, and stood up and pulled my face to his. I felt him start to walk in the general direction of my car. I felt him release my legs and heard him open the car door. I felt him sit me down in the driver's seat. I saw nothing.

Then he pulled his lips away from mine and ran them along my jaw line. He brought his mouth to my ear and murmured, "Goodnight, drive safe." Then I felt his teeth against my earlobe. I shivered, that was the one thing that drove me crazy. I pulled his lips to mine and didn't let him go. He had me bone crushingly close, but it wasn't close enough for me. I pulled myself out of my seat and he stood up straight. I threw my arms around his neck and wound my hands in his hair. We could have been there for hours or minutes. That saying that said "The quality of one's _life is not_determined by the number of_breaths_you_take_**, **_But_by the number of_moments that take_your_breath_away," would definitely apply here. Eventually I decided it was time to go home and pulled away and vowed to myself that I would go home without kissing Jacob more than necessary.

"Okay. I really do need to go," I said as I forced my lips away from his.

"Mm-kay," he whispered in my ear. His mouth explored my neck.

"Jake, you kinda need to let go of me for that to happen," I said when he didn't release me.

"Really?" he said quietly in my ear. I had to take a few deep breaths to help me keep my personal vow.

"Yea, that's usually how it works," I said between my breaths that were turning more into wheezes.

He brought his mouth back to mine and held it there for a too short moment. He pulled himself away.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said with mock anger.

"Fine. I will," I replied with the same tone.

He walked over to his car and got in, so did I, but in my car. I tried to focus on the road as I drove back to my hotel. When I couldn't focus on the road I just tried not to hit anything. It was difficult; my mind was filled with so many thoughts at once. How would I even be able to get on that plane to Reno? Would I ever see Jake after that? What was going to happen when I went to La Push tomorrow? Was I going to regret what ever happened? Every question that passed through my mind made me think of ten more questions. By the time I had gotten up to the room I was sharing with our left fielder, Stephanie, I probably had smoke coming from my head, the gears up there were going so fast I thought I was going to explode. I opened the door and went to sit down on my bed. Steph looked up at me and saw the look on my face.

"Hey. Al, if your brain is going to blow up we should save it first so that we can finally get Jamie one," she said.

"UGH! Dude, I'm so confused. You know the guy I was with tonight? Yea, well I really like him. Going back to Reno will be hell," I replied.

"At least you have all week to figure it out," she reminded me. "But if you mess up because of him I will personally beat you for it."

"Don't worry, remember? 'Leave the drama outside the gate,' I intend to follow that rule," I said referring to the sport complexes entry gates.

"Well just remember that, because it's going to be tough," she said.

**Jake's POV**

* * *

I drove back to the Cullen's almost as fast as I had driven there. When I got there I instantly jumped out of the car. I ran into the house and tossed the car keys at Edward.

"Nice car, thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said.

Yea, whatever. I'm out. I had to find Leah and Seth.

"That's a good idea," Edward said. He was going through my brain again but I was in to much of a rush to care, so I sprinted back out of the house without a single word from Bella. As soon as I had reached the fringe of the forest I stripped and morphed.

_Where have you been all day? _Leah asked.

_Saving myself from insanity, _I thought.

_Hey! Jake, we were worried about you, _said Seth.

_Yea, well good new, _I said.

I went over my day telling Leah and Seth all about it. I tried to cut the kissing part to minimum.

_Yea, well we all can't be so lucky, _Leah thought bitterly.

_Are you going to see her tomorrow? _Seth asked.

_Yea, she has a game but then she is coming down here for the rest of the day after that. I was kinda thinking about telling her about our "furry assets," _I thought. Huh, assets, there's the way to put it. _What do you guys think about that?_

_Well if you've imprinted then you might want to so then when you explain to her the imprinting thing she will know that she has to stay, _Seth said.

_I hate to say it, but Seth is right. But just not yet. Don't you think it's kind of early for that kind of secret to be shared? I think you are going to have to tell her but just not yet. She isn't really ready for that kind of surprise, _Leah added.

_Okay. Whatever you guys think is best,_ I said.

_Yea, well let's just be happy that it's not another vampire chick, _Leah thought.

_Nice, Leah. Real nice, _I thought.

We ran patrols for the rest of the night.

_I really hate leaving you guys like this,_ I thought.

W_ell you can't really help it. This whole imprinting thing is kind of involuntary,_ Seth said, _you have to be with her, or you'll like explode or something._

_Yea, well you'll be coming back so it's not like you're abandoning _us, Leah said, _I can take care of Seth._

_Okay, good, _I replied.  
It did feel like I would explode. I worried about her. I missed her. Maybe I should go check on her? I couldn't. I had no idea where her hotel was. But what if she got in a car crash on the way there? What if she had brain damage and forgot all about me? Cool it Jake, you're being ridicules. Of course none of this happened. I calmed myself down and just thought about what I would do with Alex tomorrow.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**

****

More chapters coming! It's going to be a bit slow, school any everything... sorry :)

Please, please, please comment! I want to know what you guys think!! thanks!

xoxoxo

JakesxXxGirl


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of these characters, they are all (except Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

tell me what you think!! review please!!

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

I woke up and put on my uniform. Huh, I was going to make Jacob come back to the hotel so I wasn't running around all sweaty and in my uniform. Then we could go to where ever he was taking me. It was six forty-five in the morning. My game was at eight, but we had to start warming up at seven. I went down to my car and drove to the park. I warmed up and then the game began. I wouldn't trade anything for this feeling. Bright and early out on the softball field. Mmm, I breathed in the crisp morning air, we were home team and I was standing out in right.

An hour and a half later we were walking off the field with brilliant smiles etched across our faces. We had won in a landslide. This was a typical game for my team. We pretty much always won, and usually in this fashion. I had forgotten about Jake until I walked out of the dugout and saw him waiting there for me.

He pulled me into a giant bear hug. I thought he was going to smash my ribs.

"Hey!" he said excitedly.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped out.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he released me.

Dramatically I clutched my torso and gasped for air.

"Dramatic much?" He asked annoyed.

"Nope, just sarcastic," I replied smugly.

"No kidding," we both knew it was true.

"Oh, c'mon! You know you love me for it," I said smiling.

"Yea, whatever," he said disregarding, "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yea, as long as we can go to my hotel so I can shower and change…" I said hopefully.

"Okay, 'cause you kinda smell," he said as he held his nose.

"Shut up," I said. He laughed.

We left the park and drove back to my hotel. I changed and showered. When I walked out of the bathroom all clean he came to me with blinding speed. He pulled me to him and his mouth found my neck and he tangled one of his hands in my carefully done hair.

"You're messing up my hair," I said between kisses after he had moved his lips up to mine.

He pulled himself away just enough to make eye contact.

"So?" he asked with a bewildered expression.

"So, it took me forever to get it just right," I said with a touch of annoyance.

"You're such a girl," he commented.

"Well I'd hope so, or else this would be really weird," I said as I kissed him again.

"Mmm, yea, probably," he said, "So are you going to come with me or not?"

"Hi, um, yea, you're the one who distracted me," I accused.

"So-rry," he said splitting the word into two.

"Good," I replied as I pulled away and loosely grabbed his hand and pulled for the door.

"Who's car?" I asked.

"Your choice," he told me.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to ride in yours," I said excitedly. I wasn't much for cars, except for the nice ones.

He laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down," he said.

I didn't respond. We walked out to the car and got in. He drove us all the way to the Forks/La Push area. We talked mindlessly about pretty much everything. I commented on his driving.

"You kinda drive really fast," I said.

"And…" he replied.

"Um, well could you drive a little slower? You're scaring me."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you,' I said with a smile.

"Huh, yea, now we'll never get there."

"Yea, well if we crashed I would kick your ass."

He raised one eyebrow and looked at me. "Have fun with that."

"I will, and you'll be crying."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure I will."

"Just wait… I'll get you when you're least expecting it…"

"No, because I will _always _be expecting it."

"Psh. Whatever."

I started thinking. I wasn't completely sure but I think I was falling in love with Jacob. No, that was impossible. I had only known him for two days… but then again, I had never had this kind of relationship with someone before. Weird.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yea, sorry, I just zoned out."

Yea. I was definitely falling in love with Jacob. Crap.

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

We got to Forks. I figured I would just take her to the Cullen's house. That would probably be best since I didn't have a home of my own, and kind of awkward. Maybe we should just go some where. Yea, I'll just take her to the forest. That sounded really creepy, I probably should have thought about this before… Let's do it all, first we'll go to the Cullen's house. We turned into their long driveway.

"So is this where you live?" Alex asked.

"Well, for now. Things are getting tough in La Push."

"Oh, wait, so you're not living here alone are you?"

"No, definitely not," I stated.

"Okay," she said as we pulled up to the garage.

We got out of the car and walked up to the porch. We would only stay as long as I could stand the stink. I opened the door and walked in. Bella looked up at me happily.

"Hi, Jacob!" she said like she was thrilled.

"Hey, Bella. This is Alex. Alex this is Bella and Edward," I said. Blondie wasn't worth it. Edward growled quietly. I coughed out a small laugh.

"Ahem. And I'm Rosalie," said the devil in disguise.

Alex lifted her left hand in a small wave. "Hi," she said. "Your house is beautiful," she commented.

"Thank you," Edward responded.

I went over to an arm chair and sat down pulling Alex onto my lap. Ugh. This place stank. Filthy bloodsuckers. I tried to only inhale Alex's sweet scent.

"So… Jacob tells us you play softball?" Bella asked for clarification even though I had said nothing. Edward must have read my mind and told her all about what had been going on between us. Great.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

****

okay... please review. i feel like i'm working for nothing if i dont get reviews. seriously. tell me what you think about it, like it, love it, hate it... anything. just PLEASE review!! more coming, maybe. depends on if i get reviews!!

xoxoxo

JakesxXxGirl


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of these characters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

REVIEW!! i want to know what you think!!

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

It felt a little weird sitting on Jacob's lap in front of other people but I wasn't going to stand up, shit, you couldn't pay me to stand up.

"Yea, I play right field for my team," I said answering Bella's question.

This was so weird and I felt so insignificant. There was the most beautiful girl sitting in the room (Rosalie); the most stunning man (Edward); his apparently pregnant girlfriend, wait, I saw the ring, wife; the guy I was falling in love with (Jacob); and me.

"Oh, I never was very athletic," Bella said laughing at herself. I never had had patience for non-athletic people, but she seemed nice so I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

It went on like that. Bella usually asking questions and telling stories, me answering the questions and telling my own stories, and Edward would occasionally throw in a comment, as would Rose, but Jake wouldn't talk. He sat there with me on his lap, and would occasionally pull me closer to him. Randomly Edward would look at Jake and nod or shake his head. That was weird. But then it happened.

Bella stood up and looked like she had just been smacked in the face.

"Edward, I think my water just broke," she said.

Holy crap. I picked quite the day to come over.

He moved so fast I could hardly see him. It was definitely unhuman. Edward swept Bella up in his arms and ran upstairs with her. Rosalie followed. Jake stood up and started to move towards the stairs but I put my hand on him to stop him.

"What just happened?" I asked frantically.

"I'll get Seth in here to explain everything to you. I promise, but right now I have to help Bella," he replied in a rushed voice.

"Okay, go help her," I said understandingly.

I sat back down in the arm chair as Jake also moved unhumanly fast up the stairs.

What was I getting myself into? I sat down on the arm chair and waited for whoever Seth was.

"Hey, I heard Jake wanted me to tell you everything," said the boy I figured was Seth.

"Oh, hi, I'm Alex," I smiled and exasperated smile and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Seth," he said shaking my hand.

"Okay, so what is the everything you are supposed to tell me?" I asked.

"Okay, it's a long story so just listen," he told me a story about the Quilette tribe. It was about how their elders could turn into wolves at will to help protect the tribe from vampires. He told me that the wolf-men's body temperature was hotter than a normal person. He told me that the wolf-men looked a lot older than they really were because they physically aged about ten years in the course of months. He told me that wolf-men were typically very tall. I could only think of one thing. Jake.

"S-s-so, t-t-that muh-muh-means that J-J-Jake is a w-w-werewolf?" I asked timidly. I was absolutely positive that I was white as a sheet.

"Yea. So am I, and there are eight other Quilettes that are wolves. We really do form a pack and save people from vampires except that the only vampires here are the Cullens, and they don't try to suck anybody's blood. They drink animal blood instead," explained Seth.

"I am in a vampire house?" I asked faintly.

"Yea."

"And I kissed a werewolf?"

"Ew. You kissed Jake?!"

I glared at him. This was a little more than I could digest.

"So is Bella a vampire?" I asked.

"Well, not yet. She is pregnant with Edward's kid, and she will probably have to be changed after she has the baby out of her, or else it will kill her."

"And am I going to get eaten by these vampires?"

"No, like I said you should be fine."

I was still white. It felt like I had been pulled into a messed up fairy tale, and it was definitely not Cinderella.

"Anything else I should know?" I wondered.

"Uh… yea, but Jake should probably be the one to tell you that," he said.

"Oh. Is there unicorns too?"

"Uh, no. I'm pretty sure there aren't unicorns," Seth replied.

"Oh, okay. Well I just found out that Jake is a werewolf and I'm in a vampire's house. Yea, you'd think that would freak people out."

"It's probably a good thing you were sitting down."

I sat there and zoned out. I was still trying to grasp this. I was in love with a werewolf. Yea, that is great. I couldn't just be happy with human boys. I had to fall for the werewolf.

**Jake's POV**

* * *

Since I had imprinted I had accepted the fact that Bella would become a vampire. We had saved the baby, but now it was Bella's turn to be saved and I couldn't do much since I wasn't a leech. Edward was getting the venom in her and in three days she would be the same old Bella, except with blood lust. She would still be my friend.

I walked down the stairs. Seth was sitting on the couch across from Alex. When I walked in the room she ran up to me and threw her arms around me.

"I don't think I care. I'm not sure yet but I think I'm alright with it, as long as… oh, I don't know. Honestly I don't know about anything right now because fantasy has just become reality," she said to me.

I wondered if she knew anything about the imprinting. I wasn't sure Seth had told her about that part, I would have to ask him.

Seth looked at me and shook his head. Okay, so now either he read my expression or _he _was a mind reader too.

"Um, let's go for a walk…" I mumbled to Alex.

"Okay," she replied. I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers in hers.

We walked out the door. I was in a haze. What if the bloodsucker messed up the transformation? What if he accidentally killed her? No he couldn't, but I was going to miss Bella.

We walked deeper into the forest.

"Okay. Now I want to know what the part Seth couldn't tell me was. He said it would be better for you to explain it," she demanded.

We walked into a clearing that was about ten feet on any side from us. **(A/N this isn't intended to be Bella and Edward's clearing, this is just a random one.) **We were completely alone. This should feel better than it did, but I was still a little hazy. I sat down on the ground and pulled her down onto my lap. She pulled my head to hers and our foreheads touched, as did our noses. She pressed her lips to mine and we sat there for a while like that.

Eventually the haze went away. I ran my mouth along her jaw line. I explored her neck.

"I think you're stalling," she said definitely.

"Says who," I mumbled into her collarbone.

"Says me," she said with obvious effort.

"Mmm? And why do you say that," I asked her neck.

"Because I… I…" I had successfully distracted her, "ooh…" she stopped talking. Finally.

Some amount of time later she pulled her face all the way away from mine.

"Please tell me," she whined.

"Okay, fine." I lay back on the ground and she lay down next to me pulling her self into my side. I wrapped my arm around her as she put her head on my shoulder and curled her body up into mine. This felt natural.

"So what's the big secret?" she asked.

What if when I told her it freaked her out and she didn't want to be with me? What if she felt like this was a short time thing and didn't feel the same way? What if she didn't love me? Well she knew that I was a werewolf so I didn't have a choice.

"Ya know how we are werewolves?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

"Well, we kind of fall in love in a special way."

"Okay."

"And…" it was hard to find the words, "when we see our soul mate for the first time we… well it's like the pull of gravity is pulling us toward them. It's called imprinting."

"Alright." It was starting to bother me how calm she was.

"That's not even explaining it. It's like we are tethered to the person we imprinted on, but not in a bad way because there is no physical happening that can stop us from loving them, or feeling like we do for them. It's kind of… 'magic,'" I said, using Bella's term.

"And we do everything we possibly can to keep that person safe. It's stronger than true love, it's… hard to explain," I said.

"That's so cute," she said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Does that scare you?" I asked laughing at her a little bit.

"No."

"Okay. Well there is one more part," I explained.

"A-and that is…?" she said as she breathed heavily.

"I've imprinted."

"O-o-oh. I see," Alex said sounding incredibly rejected.

I turned my head to look at her. She wouldn't look back at me so I took her chin in my hand and turned her face towards mine. She still wouldn't look at me.

"And I've imprinted on… you," I said.

"Really?" she wondered, her voice sticky with excitement, finally returning my gaze.

"When you've imprinted you can't lie to them." I added.

"Oh, good," she said as she tucked herself even closer into me.

We laid like that for a while until I head her breathing even out and realized she fell asleep. I accidentally fell asleep next to her.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

****

seriously people. REVIEW! i want to know what you think about this chapter, this book, everything, love it, hate it, let me know! is my writing style for jacob ok? is it messed up? i want to know what you guys think!! don't have an account? just reading this cuz your bored? well get un-bored and and get an account and review!! please, please, please!!

first person to review this chapter will get a character in the 8 or 9th chapter!! wooo!! i would review if i were you!!

xoxo

JakesxXxGirl


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer:

**I do not own any of these characters, they are all (except for Alex) created by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

ok, i decided against making a new chapter, i'm just working with what i wrote... ha review please!

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

I was in that place of being asleep, but slightly aware of what was going on around me. The front of my body was really hot, but my back was freezing and wet. I felt large heavy raindrops fall onto my hair and back. I was half soaking wet. I opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly. I realized that I was on top of Jacob, our legs were intertwined, his arms were constricted around me while mine were resting on his chest. It was raining. Jake must have felt me move because he groaned and twitched a little. His eyes opened groggily and he saw me resting my head on his chest. He smiled and flinched as a big raindrop hit him on the forehead.

"It's raining," he noted.

"Is that why my back is all wet?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're wet? Are you okay? Cold?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, yes and yes," I answered stiffeling a yawn.

"I gotta get you back to the Cullen's place," he said as he stood up. Jake managed to stand up and keep hold of me all at once. His one arm was in the crook of my knees while the other was just under my shoulders, and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I burrowed my face into his neck. I relaxed and felt myself slipping away.

I woke up inside a house on a couch. My first reaction was to jump up and get out of there, but then my head was on something irresistibly and familiarly warm. Jake's hand was running through my hair.

"Mmmm…" I moaned as opened my eyes.

"You're still wet," said a voice that I always wanted to hear.

"Mmmm…" I repeated.

"Alex, wake up. Your clothes are soaking wet," Jake commanded.

I lifted my head off of Jake's lap.

"Okay. So what am I supposed to do about that?" I asked as I pulled my self into a sitting position.

"Seth made a secret run back to La Push and picked up clothes for me, him, and Leah. You can have my t-shirt and sweats," he said.

"You're freakishly huge and you expect me to fit in your stuff?" I asked.

"No, but it will work until we get back to your hotel."

"Is it night?" I asked surprised.

"Yea. Come on. Seriously, you need to get dry clothes on or you'll get sick."

"Okay, you lead the way," I answered sleepily.

"You're not even going to make it that far," he said as he scooped me up into his arms. He carried me off to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be able to do this by yourself?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh-uh," I replied, hardly able to keep my drooping eyelids open.

"Okay, fine."

He sat me down on the bathroom counter.

"Arms up," he said.

I lazily lifted my arms. He pulled my shirt off and I heard him trying to control his breathing. I would have normally laughed at him, but my eyes were closed and I was barely awake.

Somehow he snaked my jeans off and slid sweat pants on me. He lifted me back into his arms. I vowed that I wouldn't fall asleep. I wanted to remember being with Jake. I felt him walking and heard a house door open and close and heard a car door open. He was about to put me down on the seat.

I clutched onto his shirt. "No, don't put me down," I tried to sound authoritative, but being half asleep screwed me over on that one.

"Sure, sure," he said. He sat down in the driver's seat with me on his lap, and facing the door. I leaned my head into his neck. I heard him start the car and pull out of the garage and drive down the driveway. The gravel crunched under the car as we drove. I felt the car turn onto the highway and accelerate. I tried to stay conscious even if I couldn't keep my eyes open.

**Jake's POV**

Alex was in my lap and was about to fall asleep. It seemed like she was on the edge of sleep and was forcing herself to stay awake.

Finally we pulled into her hotel's parking lot.

"Mmm… you smell good," she murmured into my neck as I carried her into the main lobby.

"Thanks, where is your room key?" I whispered into her ear.

"In the pocket of my jeans," she muttered, her voice heavy with sleep.

I carried her up to her room and managed to get the key out of her jeans that were slung over my shoulder. I slid the key and pushed down the handle. I kicked the door open so that we could get in.

As soon as we were in the room it seemed like someone had shocked her. Her eyes popped open and she struggled to get out of my arms.

"I, uh, have to brush my teeth," she said absentmindedly.

"Okay…?" I said. I turned for the door.

"Don't… go anywhere. Sit down on my bed, and don't go anywhere," she commanded, she turned and almost ran into the bathroom. It sounded like she was brushing her teeth with such vigor she was trying to squeeze two minutes into one. Knowing her, she would.

She sprinted out of the bathroom and plopped herself on my lap and threw her arms around my neck.

"You should probably go to bed soon. You have games tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Ugh," Alex said as she flopped back on her bed. She had her arms extended up above her head. I was still sitting.

"What?" I wondered.

"Do you have to go? Will you stay with me? Please?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said. I laid down on top of her and was careful not to put my entire weight on her, just enough that we were pressed into each other. My face was above hers by about three inches. I leaned down about two and a half. She looked up at me. We sat like that for a few minutes until she pulled her face up to mine. Her soft lips pressed into mine. I rolled over on my back and pulled her along until she was on top of me. She pulled away and looked at me. I reached my hand up to her cheek and ran my thumb back and forth along the bone in her cheek. She leaned back closer and hesitated and then dropped her head and her lips met mine once again.

We kissed but eventually I felt her getting tired.

"You really do have to go to bed," I whispered to her.

"No, because then you will leave."

Oh. I did need to go. What about Bella? I might not love her anymore, but she was still my friend.

"I have to. Bella needs me."

"Okay," she sounded dejected.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't need to I wouldn't leave," I explained.

"Alright," she said as I was standing up, she mirrored my movements.

She pulled herself up to me and kissed me quickly.

"Bye," she evenly.

"I'll come to your game, I promise."

"Fine," she said moodily. She looked at the ground.

I put my hand on her chin and raised her head so it faced me.

"I promise," I repeated.

"Okay," she said as I put my face down near hers and kissed her once more.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

hey! tell me what you think!! review!! btw 2.Hot.4.Edward, i sent you a message concerning the "reward" ha, it might have turned up in your spam inbox, if you can't find it, send me a message and we can discuss your character...

thanks for reading!! REVIEW!!

xoxo

JakesxXxGirl

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these characters, they are all (except for the Phantoms team and their relations) created by Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**hey sorry it took so long to post this chap and i know that jacob's pov is pitifully short, but there is a new character coming and i acctually forgot to switch to jacob's pov... haha... review people! **

**you may have heard it a thousand times before, but when you guys review it makes me post faster, cuz i feel like there is someone out there that cares!! or, if you dont want to comment, send me a private message, those help to! i want to know what you guys think!!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

Jake had left and I was lying in bed. Stephie had come in and thought I was asleep. I wasn't. It was hard to fall asleep, the air around me seemed so much colder without Jake there to warm it up for me.

It wasn't just the air that felt cold, it was the world. Without Jacob it just seemed emptier. Stop being stupid. He was coming back tomorrow, he was coming to my games, but I felt weird to be away from him after I had spent the entire day with him.

With a werewolf. How could this be happening? I thought back to when I was eight and was at the Hot Air Balloon Races in Reno, some girl that had been about my age had given me a lecture as to why there weren't scary monsters and mythical creatures like vampires and werewolves… and unicorns. They had refused to get on Noah's ark before the Great Flood. Either the girl was wrong and some sneaked on, there never was a flood, or I was just crazy. I liked to think it was the first, but every second had me leaning towards the third reasoning.

What if Jake was pulling a fast one over me? What if he wasn't a werewolf and this was all just a cruel, demented joke? Ugh, how could that be explained? And how could I doubt Jake like that? I felt guilty for my moment of doubt. Maybe Jake could show me the whole "wolf" thing. Maybe there was a story behind it? I would have to ask.

I thought until I finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I dreamt about my dog, Trixie. I missed her, the fluffy ring of white fur around her neck and feet, and the little splash of white on her face and on the tip of her tail, and the glossy black fur on the rest of her body. But then all of a sudden Trixie started to get bigger and her color shifted to a gray color, and she grew. Her paws got abnormally large for a dog and her body became longer and her nose became longer, I realized she was turning into a wolf. Why was I dreaming about a wolf? I looked at the wolf's eyes and I recognized them. They were Jake's eyes. Jake snarled at me and I turned and ran. I sprinted as fast as I could, but the wolf caught up.

I woke up panting with a sheet of sweat on my face. What happened?

"Alex….? Are you okay?" someone asked lazily.

"Uh, yea, bad dream, sorry if I woke you," I answered.

"You did. I'm going back to sleep," Steph said with a yawn.

"Yea, okay," I managed to say.

I didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. When our wake-up call finally came I was relieved. I went through the motions of putting my uniform on and getting ready for the game. My head wasn't really there, I was still caught up in my dream.

I was surprised when I got a smack on my butt.

"Wha…?" I asked as I turned around to see who it was. Jamie looked at me skeptically.

"What's your deal?" she asked.

"What? I'm fine," I said.

"That's bullshit. What is up with you? You're in a funk and you've been more spacey than usual."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, your not. I haven't even heard any of your 'irresistible wit.'" I laughed. I remembered back to when I was fourteen and the brother of one of the girl's on my sister's team had a thing for me. He name was Seth, was kinda creepy, and was a senior while I was a freshman. He had asked me out and tried to win me over with compliments. I thought about our MySpace conversation.

**Seth:** i wanted to go to the movies with just you.

**Alex: **why?

**Seth: **cuz… i like you

_(This was where I tried not to gag.)_

**Alex: **ok. that's not gonna fly. your older and i don't know you that well and it would be really weird at tournaments because i'm a bitch after i breakup with people. you don't want to date me.

**Seth: **yes i do, your funny and witty and you could never be a bitch, your 2 nice.

**Alex: **do you not get it? my "wit" is mean spirited. i'm overly sarcastic and mean. when i make sarcastic remarks directed at you, i mean it. i am out to hurt your feelings, and I'M A BITCH DAMMIT!

The first thing I had done was tell Jamie because he was her stalker shortly before this whole affair had gone down, and then he had been mine, it was a tough year but then he finally left Reno and went to become a cake decorator. Gay much?

I was pulled out of my thoughts, "What ever happened to Seth? I haven't heard from him in a couple years," I asked Jamie.

"He's probably just busy decorating cakes," she said. We both burst out into laughter. We knew it was mean to make fun of him, but he had given us so much reason to. I was finally out of my "Funk." I focused on the game.

It was tough. We were visitors, bottom of the seventh, with two down and the winning run was on third with a runner on first. All nine of us on the field knew what was going on. Our coach did the signaling cough into his arm.

Our short-stop Chay cried out, "CRANK THAT!!" that was the conformation. Our pitcher intentionally threw a ball, our catcher caught it and fired the ball to the Chay, making the runner on third think we were throwing to second to get the out at second since the runner on first was stealing. The runner on third took off towards home. We had successfully drawn the play. Chay threw the ball back to our catcher, Erin. The throw was just low enough to tag the runner. The runner was preparing her boy for a dive into home, Erin reached, grabbed the ball and punched a tag into the runner. She was out. We whooped and hollored, we knew she was out, we had all seen it, but then the call from the umpire came. He bent his arms at the elbow, with his hands on his chest. He threw his arms out, "SAFE!" he screeched.

WHAT?! Everyone's jaws dropped, even the runner. She jumped up and pranced over to her team, they were screaming with excitement. This game was eliminating someone from the tournament, and it was unjustly us. My coach walked furiously over to the ump. Coach was _screaming_ at the umpire. My teammates and I hollered at the ump, calling him blind and other names that wouldn't be said by any respectable lady, it wasn't just us, it was our parents too. Nobody had ever been cussed out as bad as we cussed him out. He was dead to us. Nothing could have calmed me down then. The umpire suggested we ask the field umpire for help, we did, he didn't see it. Perfect. Talk about being screwed over. This was stupid. I stopped yelling and just stood there glaring at the umpire. If everyone in the world was blinder than me, then this world sucked. I tried to even out my breathing. This was ridiculous. We're out of the tournament because this umpire can't see? Nothing should ever have to come down to stupid people's judgment. I couldn't stand this man. Finally the umpire threw our coach out of the park, along with the rest of our team and all our parents.

"WELL AT LEAST WE KNOW WHO WON EVEN IF YOU DON'T!" coach bellowed. This all could have been prevented if the ump would have just called what everyone knew happened. Dumb ass deserved everything we had said to him. I thought bitterly about how our catcher should have missed some more pitches and let them hit him in the balls. He deserved that too.

I couldn't hold it in for much longer, my face turned redder and redder while I packed up my stuff. I strode out of the dugout and out to my car, I was hardly aware of Jake behind me. I was walking so fast that _he _was having trouble keeping up with me without jogging, yea, Jake, the guy from planet Long-Legged-Super-Tall.

I got to my car and unlocked it. I open the trunk and shoved my bat bag in with a little more force than necessary. Who cares? Nothing really matters now. What's the use? My thoughts sounded dramatic, even to myself, but softball was what really mattered to me, not much else. I slammed the trunk closed and turned around furiously and slammed into a huge rock, my eyes wouldn't focus so it might have been a tree for all I knew. I didn't care. I tried to sidestep it but then slammed into again.

"What the hell?" I said angrily.

"Take a deep breath," said the tree. What is going on? Now trees can talk?

I finally looked up and let my eyes focus. Huh, some tree, it was Jake.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Take a deep breath," he commanded again. I listened this time.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, not really."

"What's your deal? You weren't even on the field."

"No, but I saw what happened."

"Yea, we all did except for the umps."

"No kidding."

I finally got around Jake and opened the door to the backseat of my car and sat down. I closed the door. Jake walked around and opened the other door and sat down next to me.

My anger finally hit a bursting point. My face turned red and I was yelling and punching and kicking the interior of the car. Yes, I was having a hissy fit. That hadn't happened since I was three.

I was pissed. But then I felt hot arms wrap around me. I fought against them but with no prevail. Finally I gave up and started sobbing into Jake's shirt. His arms held me tight to him while I cried. He didn't seem to care that I was soaking his shirt.

"Hey now, shhhh, its okay, its okay, shhhh, hey baby, it's alright."

I stopped crying sometime. Even after I was done crying, Jacob didn't let go of me, I didn't want him to. I hid my face in his shoulder and inhaled him. We were still in my car and nothing disturbed us.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

Alex cried into my shoulder, I held her on my lap. She finally relaxed and stopped crying. We were still sitting in her car when a sharp rap on the window disturbed us. I suddenly tensed and it made Alex jump. I growled and looked out the window to see who it was. Embry. He was chewing a hotdog, smiling, when he looked into the window and waved. Idiot, he scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled.

"Long story. Wanna hear it?" he asked.

I reached over and open the door for him to sit in the car with us.

"Umm, not to be rude, but who the hell are you and WHY ARE YOU IN MY CAR?!" Alex asked frantically.

"The names Call, Embry Call," he said in a bad James Bond imitation.

"Okay, but why are you in my car?"

"Umm, Jakers darling, does she know our little secret?"

"You're a dumb ass, and yea," I told him

"Okay then," he said smiling, "I am in your car because I left my pack to join his, well actually, I'm already in it, someone just hasn't been using their… their… oh what would you call it?" he asked me.

I didn't answer.

"Werewolf-ness? Yea, let's go with that. You would know if you would have phased, so I think we all know that I had all the right in the world to come see you."

"Fine, but why did you join my pack? You should have stayed with Sam," I said.

"I just missed you too much buddy," he said.

"Nice."

"And I felt like I had to, like if I didn't I would explode, like fate was beckoning me," he waggled his eyebrows, "You know what I'm sayin'?"

"No. I have no idea 'what you are sayin.'"

"I'm in your pack now and there is nothing you can do about," he clarified.

Alex looked confused, her jaw was dropped a little, and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Huh?" she asked.

I chuckled a little. "I'm the Alpha of one of the two packs. I broke off from the original pack because they wanted me to do something that I just couldn't do. So in my pack there is me, Seth, Leah, and now Embry."

"Uh, okay…" she said, still obviously confused. "Oh! By the way, I'm Alex," she said to Embry sticking her hand out to shake hands with him. She didn't do that sissy-fingers only-girly shake, she shook like a person. Good.

I looked at Embry, and the look on his face told me that he had figured out that I had imprinted.

"So… do you guys want to go to a movie with me and my friend tonight?" she asked.

"I'm game!" Embry said excitedly.

"Sure, sure," I said.

"What are we seeing?" Embry asked.

"Kung-Fu Panda?" she suggested.

"Sick, I've wanted to see that for ages," Embry said.

"The commercials got my all hyped up for it," she said.

"I want to see that, let's go."

"Okay, hold on, I have to talk to Ke'lani about it first."

"Okay, okay, fine."

"Talk about impatient."

"'Talk about impatient,'" Embry said mockingly.

"Watch it," I warned. "Why are we going to see a movie about animated pandas?"

"Because pandas kick ass," she said.

"I agree with your girlfriend," Embry said. Great. Pandas that kick ass.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

****

okay, i want to know what you guys think!! so let me know!! new character coming and her pov is gonna kick off the new chapter, so review and stuff!!

xoxoxo

JakesxXxGirl


	10. Chapter 10

okay, heres the new chapter, sorry, really sorry. school is back in and ive been super busy with practices and stuff... i hope that when volleyball season is over i'll be able to post more often, sorry :)

btw. im very dissappointed in you all. seriously. is your comment button broken or something? come on guys. really.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

I pranced up to Ke'lanie. With the look on her face, I could swear she was on to me. I took my last step to hre and put a huge smile on my face. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised and then a huge smile spread across her face.

"Heeeeey," I said sticky sweet.

"What do you want Alex?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me and Jake."

"Oh, so I can watch you guys make out the whole time?"

"Pshht! No! Jacob is bringing his friend and I wanted you to come with me."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"Puh-lease?!"

She paused.

"Is he cute?"

"Yes he is, and I will take that as a yes you are coming!"

"Fine."

"Ha, good, okay it's at eight o'clock, and we are gonna meet them there okay?"

"Yea, uh huh."

I should take up a profession in this, I was good. Embry really was cute so I don' know why she doesn't want to go.

I wonder what was going through her head. I walked back to my room and I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans with a white lacey tank-top. I put my teal Roxy zip up sweatshirt on over my tank-top. I looked around, where were they? I finally saw my Nike's and slipped my feet into them. I put on my make-up and finally I was happy with it. I straightened my hair and reached for my phone and flipped it open, two missed text messages, I opened the first is said:

**New Message From: Cameron**

hey baby gurl. why wont u answer my callz? :( i miss u. we should talk

Ugh. Of all the creeps in the world. I opened the next.

**New Message From: Mom**

how was the game? call me. i love you.

Okay, I will call her. after I read these. Now I need to get Ke' to hurry up. I texted her about six times until I finally walked down to her room and banged on the door.

She opened the door and… good Lord, could she not dress up a little? She was wearing her old, old, old jeans and a Phantoms sweatshirt, she was wearing her Nike's too.

"What are you wearing?" I asked appalled.

"Jeans and a sweatshirt. Why?" she asked like she didn't know what was wrong.

"You can't wear that!"

"Yea, I can, it's all I have."

"No, c'mon. We are the same size; you can wear some of my clothes."

"No! Please! I just want to wear jeans and a sweatshirt!"

"Oh, you will," I said with a malicious smile.

I dragged her off to my room. Before she knew what was happening, I had stripped her. She was standing in my hotel room, with nothing but underware and a bra.

"What..." she asked.

"Shh! I can make this work!" I said with my head in the dresser drawer. I yanked out a pair of jeans and threw them at me.

"These are cute..." she said cautiously.

"So put them on!" I ordered.

I knew these would look good on her, now I needed to find a shirt… Ah ha! I found my gray, long sleeve Hollister shirt. On the front, HOLLISTER CO. was sewn on in fabric. I threw it at her and she put it on and walked back to the mirror. Ha! I did make it work.

"Okay, now your and hair," I said as I clapped my hands together.

"Okay," it was beyond the point of prevention, she had nope hope in resisting.

I turned on a curling iron. She sat down in a chair. I let her zone out for the entire time.

"'Kay, Ke'."

She stood up and looked in the mirror one last time. Wow. I even surprised myself on how good this was.

Her usually plain black hair was in perfect ringlets that brushed the top of her shoulder and she looked good.

"Shoes?" she asked.

"Yes! Thank God! I knew deep down you were a girl!"

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I mean, a girl who really cared about this kind of stuff. Come on. You know usually I could care less, but you know… I think we needed to look good tonight, and damn girl, do you look good," I said with a huge smile.

She laughed. I handed her my green and white Nike's.

"Okay, let's go, do you have a jacket I could borrow?"

"Umm…" I looked in my bottomless closet. Seriously, how did Iget all of this into my suitcases? "Okay, here." I handed Ke' a dark green sweatshirt that matched my shoes.

"You're good at this," she commented.

"Thanks, but you know who taught me all this stuff…"

"Jamie," we said together and laughed.

"I swear, if it weren't for that girl I would be wearing stripes and plaids all at once," I said.

"What's wrong with stripes and plaids at the same time?" she asked.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"No, not at all," she replied with a smile.

"Good, otherwise I might have to slap you. Okay, let's go, we're gonna be late."

We walked out to her car. She climbed into the passenger's side and I hopped in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The car started and we pulled out of the parking lot.

"What are the good radio stations up here?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Reach into the glove box, my iPod is in there with the thingy that hooks up to the cigarette lighter."

She pulled out my iPod and hooked it up. I waited until I realized what song she had chosen, _I Wan__t You to Want Me_, by Cheap Trick.

I stopped at the red light and looked at her with a huge smile spread across my face. This was one of our favorite songs. We sang along to the beginning words. I was trying so hard to focus on driving. The light turned green so I pressed the gas and drove straight, but all of a sudden, bright lights flashed on my face, I was a deer in the headlights.

A car from my left hurled at us, I tried to think of something, but my brain froze. Then, we were hit. The world went black…

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

I was back at the crypt and was walking into the house to see Bella before I went to the movies with Alex. As I walked in the house I remembered that Bella was still transforming, nothing else really held my interest here so I turned around and walked back to the door until I heard someone call me.

"Jacob," said a tinkling voice.

I turned. It was the fortune teller. "Yea?"

"You might want to stop by the hospital on your way to see Alex."

"Wait, how do you know about her, and why do I need to stop at the hospital?"

"Edward told us you imprinted, but Alex got in a car accident," she said solemnly.

Here came the panic attack. "I have to go," I said quickly.

I sprinted outside, took off my pants and quickly tied them to my ankle, and then I phased.

_Embry? Where are you?_

_Yea, what's up?_

_Alex is in the hospital, come with me._

_Okay, let's roll._

We pushed ourselves as fast as we could go. What was going on? Why was she in the hospital? Was she going to be okay?

_Hey, man, calm down, she's probably fine, _Embry reassured.

_Yea? What if she isn't? Then what? I'm pretty much done._

_Okay, let's go. _We ran faster than we ever had.

After a too long of a time, we finally got near the hospital in Seattle. We stayed at the edge of the forest and phased, we pulled on pants and sprinted as fast as was humanly believable they rest of the way. The damn door wouldn't open fast enough, the people in front of us wouldn't walk fast enough, nothing was moving fast enough. Finally we got in the lobby and were talking to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to find someone who was recently checked in here. Alex? Alex Casacci?" I loved the way her Italian name rolled off my tongue.

"Uh huh, yea, she is in room 1909 with the other girl who was in the accident."

"Okay, thanks," Embry and I rushed off to the nineteenth floor elevator. It wouldn't come. I continually jabbed my finger at the call button.

"Breaking it will make it go even slower," said Embry.

"Well it is broken. It's not coming. Damn it!" it still wouldn't come, and then _ding!_ I pushed myself into the elevator and aggressively poked the button that said "19."

Very slowly the door closed and it lifted.

After what seemed like an eternity it stopped at floor #19. I ran out and pushed past people to room 1909. The door was open so I knocked lightly and walked in with Embry on my heels. The TV was on FOX and Alex was watching the show "House."

She was laying in bed nibbling on graham crackers. She appeared to be fine. Wait, she was fine? Thank god.

When she looked at me her eyes lit up.

"Hi!" she said excitedly.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Embry walked around me over to the bed next to Alex.

"We were driving and someone was running a red light and hit the back of the car."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, my neck just hurts a little, whiplash, you know?"

I let out a relieved sigh, "Yea, I'm so glad you're okay."

"No kidding. A half a second earlier and I would have been dead."

"I know. What—"

"Shhh! The commercials are over…"

I chuckled a little and walked over to the side of the bed and lay down on it with Alex. She snuggled into my side. Wow. That sounded really gay, what was another word for "snuggled?" Curled? Okay, so she curled herself into my side. Embry was being unnaturally quiet. What was his deal? I looked over at him. Oh, no. He looked at the girl asleep in the bed, wait, no. he stared at her. Like a creepy person staring at someone. Embry had imprinted…

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

okay. what did you think? not that i would know or anything because NO ONE COMMENTS!! hoping to have a new chapter by the end of next week, but its kind of doubtful. what else is doubtful? YOU PEOPLE COMMENTING!! yea. seriously.

still no x's and o's because no one but NYC blackout feels the need to comment on my last chapter. yea. thats right.

JakesxXxGirl

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**sooo... what did you think of the last chapter? im not gonna beg for comments, but they are nice... (hint hint) hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

I felt useless. People busied themselves all around me. Everyone wanted to know how I was feeling. It was the same stinking question every five minutes. Just for reference, you don't heal in five minutes and with the way I was, nothing would get worse in five minutes.

"How do you feel?" Jake asked.

"Well, by my count that was the millionth time you've asked me that, and guess what? I feel fine. They should just let me go."

"Not sure that can happen so soon," he answered.

"I'm fine! Do I look hurt? No, just a little banged around," I protested.

"Well, relax. What's your deal with hospitals?"

"Bad memories. I've been in hospitals to many times."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"You never asked why my eyes were two different colors. You're different."

"Wait, what? I'm confused now."

I had classified people by this time. When someone noticed my eyes and I told them the story they either looked at me like I was crazy, didn't believe me, or kind of grossed out imagining it in their mind. I had Jake pegged as the last.

"When I was three I dropped a dart in my eye."

Jake squinted his eyes at me and showed his teeth. Yep. I was right. I really did hate my eyes. Everybody thinks it would be so cool to have one green eye and one brown eye, but every time someone noticed, I told my story. I was sick of telling the story. Sometimes, I just messed with people and acted as though I either didn't have two different colored eyes or didn't know about it.

"Oooo. Did it hurt?"

"No. Not at all. Because, you know, when you get a fucking dart in your eye it doesn't hurt at all."

"Geez. Sorry."

"Well you're not exactly the first one to be so thick as to ask that. Why is it so hard for people to get that when something sharp falls in your eye it hurts like a mo-fo."

"Oh, yea… okay, so how did it happen?"

"I was playing darts, nobody was with me, they were all upstairs, I threw it, went to go get it and accidentally dropped it in my eye. Then it hit and fell out. It wasn't like the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie where the guy got hit in the eye with the fork and it just stayed in, it punctured and fell out."

"Okay, but how does that change your eye colors?"

"We don't know. It just kind of happened. My mom thinks its because of the lens every one has in their eyes."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well, every one has a lens in their eye they were born with, when the dart fell in, it shattered my lens and we think that may be why it changed colors, but we are just kind of guessing."

"Oh. Alright then."

"Yea."

"I like your eyes."

"That's great." That was another thing. Every one liked my eyes. Nobody actually had them.

"What is your deal?"

"Every one likes my eyes, but nobody has them. Do you know anything about vision?"

"A little… when I was just human, my eyesight was 20-20…"

"Perfect vision. Nice. Well, in the brown eye, that's the dart eye, without my contact I see 20-200."

"Whoa."

"Yep. Pretty much."

We talked. Then my mom walked in. She hadn't come to Seattle with us, but when she heard that I was in a crash she hopped on the first plane up with my father and sister.

"Alex!" she exclaimed and ran over to my bed.

"Hey Mom," I said as she crushed me in a bear hug, "whoa, watch the shoulder," I warned.

During that time, Jake had moved off to the wall. My dad walked in the room with my sister, Devon (A/N pronounced Devin), in tow.

She looked thoroughly bored. Brat. She always treated me like crap, despite the fact I could wail on her anytime I wanted.

My dad was next in line for a hug, he was more cautious. "Hey, Tiger, how are you feeling?" Tiger, he hadn't called me that in a long time. He always called me that when I was little.

"Hey Dad, I'm feeling good."

I looked over at my sister and waved, "Hi, Dev."

"Uh-huh," she managed to grunt out.

"Way to be, kid," I said under my breath. Jake chuckled

My mom's head spun.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Um, I'm Jacob Black. I'm Ke'lanie's cousin. I live up here in Washington," he replied, easily lying.

"Oh. How did you know Ke'lanie was in the hospital?" she asked nosily.

"I met Alex at the fields one day, we hung out a bit, and she called to tell me that she and Ke' were in the hospital. This is Embry," he said pointing to Embry, "he's my friend, he wanted to come too."

"Mm-hm," she replied, not quite believing his lie.

"Uh, yea. We were going to meet Jake and Embry for a movie, but when we got in the crash, and I was able to, I called to let him know we weren't standing him up. But that was after I called you…" I added, hoping that would help.

"We will talk later," she said eyeing me suspiciously. I put on an innocent face.

Then the doctor walked in.

"So, it appears you and Miss Ke'lanie are free to go. You will have to get your stitches removed when you get back to Reno," he said.

I looked over at Ke' with an ecstatic grin on my face. She returned the same look. We signed some papers, changed into t-shirts and sweat-pants my mom brought for us, and we were out of there.

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

After Alex was released from the hospital, me, Embry, Ke', Alex and her family all walked out to the parking lot. It dawned on me that we didn't have a car. We had come as wolves. I tried to get Embry's attention without saying anything, but the idiot just kept staring at Ke'.

"Jacob, where is your car?" Alex's mom asked a bit coldly.

"We took a cab," I said thinking on the spot.

"Well there is not enough room in our car for both of you,' she said with an icy edge.

"Mom; me, Jake, Ke', and Embry are all going to take a cab together," Alex said.

"I'm not comfortable with that idea," her mom said.

"I am," she said back, "we will see you guys later," Alex said with finality.

I watched as Alex pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for the Seattle cab company.

"Hi, yes, I need a cab… I am at the Northwest Hospital… Yes, thank you."

I started choking on my own spit. Alex had nerve. That… is one hell of a turn on.

"Jake, you okay?" she asked with a concerned face.

I choked a little bit more, "Yea…" choke, choke, "I'm good," choke, choke.

"Alright, babe, whatever you say," she said in disbelief.

That got a look out of her mom.

"'Babe?' What is going on here?" she sounded flat out pissed.

"Jake's my boyfriend," Alex said.

Her mom just stared at her and Alex returned the stare right back.

Alex's mom turned on her heels and walked over to their rental car. Alex's dad and sister followed. Her dad looked like he just might shoot me with a shoot gun though. A lot of good that would do him.

A cab pulled up to the front of the hospital and the four of us squeezed in. Alex ended up sitting on my lap due to lack of room.

"Whe-ya to?" asked the cabbie.

"In-N-Out Burger, the one around the corner," Alex instructed.

"All-ryite," the cabbie said and pulled out of the hospital drive way.

"Sorry, I'm starving and sick to death of hospital food," Alex said to us.

"Mmm… I don't care," I said into her neck.

"I'm with you there," Ke' said to Alex.

Embry finally woke up from his trance. "Okay," he said with more perkiness than usual.

Wow, it really was right around the corner. We pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks," Alex said as she paid the cabbie.

We got out and walked into In-N-Out and got in line.

"When do you have to go home?" I asked Alex.

"Shit. We leave tomorrow," she answered.

I fell into an incomprehensible numbness.

I heard Embry to try flirt with Ke', I heard her shut him down. I heard Alex trying to talk to me, I heard so many things, but I felt and saw nothing. It was like I went blind. I felt nothing inside or out. A few minutes ago I was starving, but now the thought of food made my stomach lurch.

Days, years, or seconds later someone pulled me out of the blur. I blinked several times, my eyes finally seeing and adjusting to the light. Where was I? I looked around. Clothes strewn about the room, no sense of organization, I was in Alex's hotel room.

"Hey, look who came around," she said, irritated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what's your deal? It seems like since I told you I would be leaving tomorrow you were sleep walking."

"That's what it felt like."

"Yea, I've spent the last twenty minutes trying to get you to snap out of it."

"Really? What got me to wake up?" I asked suspiciously.

Since I was sitting down, she moved over and straddled me. She leaned her head into my ear and spoke.

"Do you really, really, want to find out?" she murmured seductively in my ear.

I couldn't help it. I moaned. Alex laughed. I laid back on her bed in shame. Alex rolled over to my side and molded her body into mine. Once again, I realized she fit perfectly.

"I have to leave tomorrow."

"I know," I said solemnly.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go."

"Will you come visit me?"

"Of course. I will run down at least one night a week. If you want me…"

"There is nothing that could happen that would not make me want you," she whispered as sleep overtook her.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

Epic right? haha, i realy want to know what you thought about Alex's accident... btw, it is totally credible, so don't doubt me. review please!

JakesxXxGirl


	12. Authors Note the END

ok. so i think im done. that would be the last chapter. i probably wont hange my mind, unless someone has a really good reason that i should. but for now, im writing a new story....

Diary of an Insomniac

look for it in a couple of days! probably by sunday (?) ill try to hve a couple chapters out by then.... so yea! thanks for staying with me the whole story.... :)

xoxo

JakesxXxGirl

btw, i might change my pen name, so yea. just look for the title... :)


End file.
